defleppardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pour Some Sugar on Me (song)
"Pour Some Sugar on Me" is a song by Def Leppard. There are at least two versions on it: # the fifth track on their 1987 album Hysteria. # It was also released as the third single from that album, and was ranked #2 on VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of the 80s" in 2006. Track Listing '7": Bludgeon Riffola / Mercury / 870 298-7 (USA)' #"Pour Some Sugar on Me" #"Ring of Fire" 'US Vinyl, 12"' #"Pour Some Sugar on Me" Version #"Pour Some Sugar on Me" Version #"I Wanna Be Your Hero" 'CD single: Bludgeon Riffola / Mercury / 8724872 (Germany)' #"Pour Some Sugar on Me" Version #"Release Me" #"Rock of Ages" Medley Lyrics Step inside Walk this way You and me babe Hey hey Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man) Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light Television lover, baby, go all night Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss a-innocent sugar me Yeah, yeah, so c'mon Take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up (Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love (Pour some sugar on me) C'mon, fire me up (Pour your sugar on me) I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet, yeah Listen Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go Crazy little woman in a one man show Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of-a-love Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up) A-Loosen up You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little Tease a little more Easy operator come a knockin' on my door Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss a-innocent sugar me Yeah, yeah Give a little more Take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up (Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love (Pour some sugar on me) C'mon, fire me up (Pour your sugar on me) I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet, yeah (You got the peaches, I got the cream) Sweet to taste (saccharine) Cause I'm hot (so hot), sticky sweet From my head (my head), to my feet Do you take sugar? One lump or two? Take a bottle, (take a bottle) Shake it up, (shake it up) Break the bubble, (Break it up) Break it up (Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love (Pour some sugar on me) C'mon fire me up (Pour your sugar on me) Oh, I can't get enough (Pour some sugar on me) Oh, in the name of love (Pour some sugar on me) Get it, come get it (Pour your sugar on me) (Pour some sugar on me) Yeah, sugar me Length *Album version: 4:27 *Single version: 4:24 *Hysteria video edit version: 4:52 *2012 re-recorded version: 4:21 *Extended version: 5:35 Personnel *Joe Elliott – lead vocals *Steve Clark – rhythm guitars, backing vocals *Phil Collen – lead guitar, backing vocals *Rick Savage – bass guitar, backing vocals *Rick Allen – drums Trivia *There are two intros to the song. The studio version which has "Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe, hey hey!" and then cuts right to the guitar; and the single version which has "Love is like a bomb" which has a slightly longer progression to it. Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Hysteria